Increasingly, content providers and mobile communication network providers are reaching commercial agreements that may give residential and business services customers more choices, new innovative products, and new mobile experiences. The agreements may also give the customers more ways to experience entertainment, communicate and connect. To take advantage of such joint services, however, a need for a solution exists that would provide a platform for joining and housing accounts of the various companies so that combined service offerings can be facilitated.